Mine Little Pony
by Skarfly
Summary: I decided to do something different; so I put another one of my favorite games with my favorite show; a young man by the name of Zack [last name withheld] is a Minecraft and MLP fanatic; so when he hears about the Mine Little Pony mod... [Continued in Brony Mod Pack]
1. Blocks

Chapter 1: Blocks

I was a normal guy; my looks were average and I had a B average; my name was Zack [Last name withheld]; I was different from other kids at my school for two reasons; I played Minecraft; and I loved watching My Little Pony

Of course when one of my few friends told me about the Minecraft mod called 'Mine Little Pony' I jumped for joy; finally the two things I loved most would be together

So when I got home I instantly decided to log on; my gamertag was Skarfly

(In real life I'm trying to get my Minecraft account; but I will be called that)

I logged on and got the new 1.4.7 update; which fixed some bugs; then I went onto the internet and went to google to find the mod I was looking for; however when I tried to download it an error message appeared; I clicked more info and it said I needed a different kind of mod-loader; so I downloaded it

Big mistake

Once I started my new solo map I saw it freeze; at first I didn't pay it any attention; new mods tended to do that; but while I waited I decided to go and get some food; I made a cup of tea; god I love tea

(In real life too)

I then came back into my gaming room; there was a figure that I would recognize anywhere; he seemed to look like the classic Minecraft player; only his eyes were blank and gave off a strange light

I was face-to-face with Herobrine

His head jerked around; it took me a moment to remember that Herobrine is a glitch; not meant to be; he then grabbed me by my throat; pure shock entered my mind; he was _real_; and I was his target

I'm still not sure what happened then but I heard a grunt of pain; a loud bark and then I was flying towards my computer; I waited for the crash but I felt something different course through my body; it felt like energy

It was becoming too much; the shock of seeing Herobrine and nearly getting killed by him accompanied by the bark; I blacked out

Location: ?

Confusion; nothing but confusion and energy; it wasn't normal; I was always the quiet type; I would sit and think whenever I was bored; I wasn't the active person

I thought I heard something but didn't move; I didn't have the strength to; it sounded like urgent footsteps; coming closer

"Excuse me sir; but are you okay?" a female voice asked

"mmllllp" I tried to answer; but my body was cooperating

"You need to come with me; weird monsters have been coming out at night." The voice said

I attempted to move; my aching muscles screamed in protest and I grunted

"Please hurry; I think they may come out soon." The voice said, "There's one now; come on its seen us!"

Instincts that I didn't know I had took over; my eyes opened and I turned to face the assailant; a zombie was lumbering towards us

"Come at me you big lug!" I shouted; my voice scratchy

I attempted to sprint at him; but I tripped over my front legs

'Wait; front _legs_?' I saw I had four legs

"Whoa; that is new; four legs." I said; regaining my balance

I decided to work with it; I then started to hit the zombie with my front legs

"Come on! We can't stay out in the open like this!" the female said; I hadn't taken a look at her yet

"Fine; I'll go." I said; hitting the zombie one more time for good measure

I backed up slowly; going to what seemed to be a tree; I stepped through the door; hitting the zombie when it got too close

I was then slapped, "You're an idiot"

"The idiot who knows how to fight." I corrected

I took a look at the pony I was talking to; Twilight Sparkle

"So; who are you?" Twilight asked

"I'm Skarfly; at least that's what I go by." I answered

Twilight looked the same that she did on the show; I figure being a human would make the place seem shorter

"You're a strange pony you know that?" Twilight asked

"I'm not a pony I'm a-" I stopped

I quickly gave myself a look-over; blue coat; my favorite color; black mane and brown eyes; both aspects of my human self

"Then what are you?" Twilight pressed

"Never mind" I dismissed; humans may not be met with a good response, "When did this start happening?"

"When did what start happening?"

"When did the mobs start?" I clarified, "I'm getting the feeling they didn't just crawl out of a cave."

"About three weeks ago; they kill everything they can find." Twilight answered

"I know how they behave; I just want to know why they're _here_ of all places." I said

"How do you know so much about them?" Twilight asked, "They aren't ponies so they're not from around here."

"I'm a bit of an expert; hey do you have spare sticks and metal?"

"Yeah; why do you need that?" Twilight levitated the objects to me

I attempted to hold them with my hooves; which is like trying to hold a penny with a hammer

"Why aren't you using your horn?" Twilight asked

I automatically put my hoof to my head; there was a small appendage there; it felt like it had been there forever

"I was never good with magic; I barely know a levitation spell." I lied smoothly

I got the feeling I had to maintain a cover here; so I took the items and made a few items with them; seven pieces of iron and two sticks and I'm set; I made a helmet and a sword

Twilight eyed the items I made with suspicion, "What are those?"

"Armor and a weapon; I need them to survive." I answered

"It's safe here at night; I don't see why you would-"

A scream pierced the air; adrenaline pumped through my blood; causing my horn to react and I levitated my new helmet onto my head; I levitated the sword in front of me

"I'm sorry; but this conversation has been suspended." I said

I galloped out the front door; against my better judgment

I galloped into the center of town; a small group of three fillies were being bombarded by a skeleton and a zombie

"Help!" Applebloom shouted

"I'm on it!" I called; running up to the scene

I swung the sword; making contact with the skeletons head; knocking the head off; then I worked on the zombie; cutting it to shreds

"That was easy-"

I saw a flash of green; I knew what it was instantly; several words through my head

'That's a very nice everything you have there.'

The creeper exploded; I hit the wall not too far away; I looked to the sky; the sun was coming up

"Thank you mister…" Applebloom didn't know me

I saw Twilight galloping towards me; my heart felt tired; I blacked out again

Location: ?

I woke up; hooked up to an IV and in a hospital bed; my head ached and my arm throbbed; I saw my sword and helmet on the other side of the room

The nurse came into the room, "Hello Mister Skarfly; I see you're awake."

"I've been better; that's for sure." I coughed

"You did a very brave thing back there; you saved three lives."

"I did what I had to; it was fight and nearly get killed." I laughed a bit

"You nearly died; I don't know how you survived"

'Minecraft physics; I regenerated my health' I thought to myself

The nurse left and Twilight came into the room; she looked at his health monitor and sighed

"Why did you do that?"

"I heard someone in trouble; I had to help."

"You mean everypony"

"Sure; whatever" I said, "I did what any self respecting guy would; I helped."

"You're an idiot"

"I'm the idiot who knows what these things are." I countered

Twilight left

And so I was lying on the hospital bed for a while; the day was ticking by and I had a sword and a helmet; not even a farm; it was a bit embarrassing to my skills

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in"

When the door opened I felt my gut sink; the princess was on the other side; this was like a story I read all over again; except I'm not the Doctor

"Hello; you must be the one known as Skarfly." Celestia greeted

"You must be Princess Celestia" I nodded in acknowledgement

"I heard what you did last night"

"Yeah; I've heard that twice today." I said; a bit tired

"That was brave; tell me; where are you from?"

"Far away; I'm sure that whenever this is over I'll have to go back there." I answered

"That reminds me; who are you exactly?"

"I'm Skarfly; mob hunter and miner." I answered

"So you fight these things often?"

"Only when I have to; I'm glad I had my sword when I did." I said

"So you know where _they_ came from as well?" Celestia seemed eager for this answer

"No; I know that they don't belong." I said; would I have to lie a lot during this hallucination?

"So you plan on staying here in Ponyville?"

"Not sure; are there any forests nearby?"

"The Everfree forest isn't too far from where my student found you; why?"

"I can go in and survive in there; if you want me not here." I said

Celestia seemed horrified, "Send a pony into the Everfree forest on his own?"

"I could do it; not easily but I could." I shrugged

"You will not stay in the forest; it isn't fit for a pony to enter."

I looked out the window, "I'm not like the ponies here; I don't think we would share the same views."

Celestia laughed, "The ponies here are friendly; they might enjoy meeting a pony like you."

Then I was alone in the hospital room; I continued to look out the window; several ponies I couldn't identify came into the hospital; each one of them looked fine

I waited; watching the door; it opened and I saw several ponies come in

"So; you're the pony that saved mah sister." A southern accented voice said

"Yes; I did" I said back

Applejack was the older sister to Applebloom; honest to a fault she was the one everyone turned to if they wanted answers

"You also saved Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo?" Rarity asked

"Yes; I saved them last night." I said; slightly annoyed at how ponies kept asking about it

"How did you do it then?" Rainbowdash asked

"I used the sword on the other side of the room; destroyed the mobs and nearly got blown up by a creeper okay?" I asked; annoyed

"What's a creeper?" Twilight asked

"A creeper is that green thing you saw; they don't burn in the daylight and they explode when they get close." I answered

"So you fight these things for a living?" Rainbowdash asked

"Not for a living; I do it because I need to survive." I said; uncomfortable with being the smart one

"What about your cutie mark? It shows that you fight." Rainbowdash pointed out

I looked at my flank; there was an iron sword and pick; in a crossed X shape; an iron helmet as a background

"So it does; but I don't get paid for it." I said

"So you're from a place near the forest if I'm right?" Twilight asked

"No; I'm not from the forest; I could live there if I had to but the princess told me I had to stay here." I said

"The princess was here?" Twilight asked

"You can ask her if you don't believe me." I said

I then looked towards the sky; it was getting dark

"You should go home; the sun is setting." I said; pointing out the window

An alarm went off; a panicked nurse came into the room, "The defenses have gone down; we'll die in here!"

I got to my hooves; seemingly unharmed, "I'll need plenty of rocks; sticks and four wooden planks."

"Rocks?"

"Rocks; now hurry!" I shouted over the alarm

"What are you planning?" Twilight asked

"It's about to get real; I'm making us weapons." I answered

"Weapons?" Applejack repeated

"We're not going to die in here if I can help it; I'm equipping us so we can survive in the godforsaken place."

The nurse came back with all the things I asked for; I made a crafting table and made several dozen swords; all of them stone; I doubted they had iron in this place anyway

"Give a sword to each employee here; I'll hold the front entrance." I ordered

The nurse nodded and carried several swords off; Twilight and every one of her friends had a stone sword; except for Fluttershy

"What are we going to do?" Twilight asked

"We're going to hold the borders; the front and back entrances; we need to make sure nothing get's through." I answered; putting my iron helmet on my head

I galloped into the hallway; ponies were fighting zombies and skeletons; I was galloping through it all; swinging my iron sword; the lights were out

I wasn't entirely sure why I was so used to running around in a pony body; I just was

I then saw him; the same dastardly fiend that brought me here in the first place

"Herobrine! So you've been causing all of this!" I shouted

Then I was knocked to the ground; Herobrine was attempting to strangle me; I bucked his legs out from under him and head-butted him off

I stood up; wielding my iron sword; he had his diamond sword

*INSERT EPIC STANDOFF HERE*

Our swords clashed; sparks flew; I struck his left side; he still seemed to be in his 'human' form; a glitch like him should be called just that; a glitch

His head jerked around again; I heard sounds of fighting not too far away; more swords clashing and a few zombies making their weird snarling sound

I jumped back; lightning struck the spot I was standing not a moment before; I heard several more zombies approaching

I felt panic for a moment; I didn't get the feeling I was going to respawn when I died

I then heard several more hoof-steps; the zombies cried out in pain as they were smacked around with stone swords

"Skarfly; who is that?" Twilight asked

"Fight now; explain later!" I called

Then I saw the dreadful sight many see right before they die; a creeper was about to explode; I jumped to my right; pushing Herobrine towards the green menace

The following explosion was wild; when it met with Herobrine it turned all weird; it imploded and then exploded with twice the force

I stood up; slightly hurt but fine; the sun was rising over the horizon

"Take that one Herobrine; you got what you deserved for putting me here." I said aloud

"What do you mean 'Putting you here'?" Rainbowdash asked

Oops; shouldn't have said that out loud

"I think I have a bit of explaining to do…"


	2. Sleep Tight

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or Minecraft

Chapter 2: Sleep tight…

I was trotting through town; my iron sword by my side; I was getting used to seeing all of those bright colors; they didn't hurt my eyes anymore

I had sticks and stones; stone swords were great for an emergency weapon; however I preferred iron; it was strong yet easier to find than diamond

"So when are you going to explain what's going on?" Rainbowdash asked

"Once I actually know" I said

"So you don't know?" Twilight asked

"Not the whole picture; I need to get everything so I can understand why I'm even here." I sighed

"So you don't know _why_ you're here; you just know that you are?" Rainbowdash summed up

"Exactly; I know I am just not why." I looked to the sky

"So you need to stay here in Ponyville?" Rainbowdash asked, "You could always stay in the Everfree; if you know what that is."

"Yes I know what that is; but the princess said I shouldn't go in there." I rolled my eyes

"How do we know she really said that?" Applejack asked

"Feel free to ask her; until then I'm going to go collect wood." I said

"Why do you need wood?" Rarity asked

"If I'm going to be here for a while I might as well make a house; and I'm going to get wood to build one." I explained

I trotted off towards the Everfree forest; it was the only place I could get wood without getting bombarded with questions; arrows are another story

I was punching the outer trees; gathering wood was something I was great at; although I got attacked often; this was one of those times

I was glad I decided to keep my helmet on; an arrow barely grazed the top; causing sparks

I grabbed the logs I had and ran; I wasn't in the position to enter the forest at that moment; I needed more armor and maybe some food

I trotted back into town; the logs I had gathered would make plenty of wooden planks for a house; not a big house but one I could use

Then I remembered; I had already downloaded the instant-structures mod; I could use that to make a good home; I just needed the right materials

ONE LONG EXPLENATION LATER

I had the things I needed; I put them onto the crafting table in just the right way; and I had it; my instant house; now I just needed a good place to put it

"Excuse me; are you Skarfly?" a voice asked

"Yeah; that's me." I turned and saw Ditzy Doo

Her original name was Ditzy Doo; the fan dubbed her Derpy Hooves because her eyes looked different ways; why was she looking for me?

"You have a mail delivery" she handed me a box

"Thanks; you must be the mail mare Ditzy Doo." I said

"That's me; mail mare." Ditzy flew off to do whatever she does in her spare time

I regarded the box with suspicion; I didn't have an address; and I had only been in Equestria for two days; who could have known me that couldn't talk to me face-to-face?

I opened the box; there was an iron pickaxe inside

I picked it up; it would be useful when I needed it; but the box didn't have a return address; I didn't know who sent it

I put it away; there was no use in trying to figure out who sent it; without the return address it wouldn't do anything

I grabbed my instant structure box and trotted over to the library; Twilight would know a good spot to put it

I opened the door; the lights were off

'Monsters spawn in the dark' I realized; turning on the lights

Several zombies had been crowding around a door; they saw me and attacked

"Back it up; you son of a gun." I swung my sword wildly; pretty much owning it up

After the little escapade with the zombies I knocked on the door they had been bashing; Twilight and Spike came out; regarding the rotten flash on the floor

"Sorry about the mess" I smiled, "I had to get rid of your 'guests'."

"Is there any reason you came to my house?" Twilight asked, "I mean I'm thankful for what you did but…"

"I just needed to know if there were any good spots to build my house; I can put it up in a few seconds I just need the spot." I explained

"How can you build a house in a few seconds; you don't have that powerful of magic." Twilight pointed out

"You can watch if you want; I know you'll be surprised." I said; trotting out the front door

Twilight showed me a hill near the outskirts of Ponyville; it was perfect

"This is where you're mind will be blown." I said; digging a small hole

I put the box into the hole; a perfect fit

"What is that going to do?"

"Stand back; this is going to be instant." I said; poking the box

Right before our eyes a two story house appeared

"What- how-how?" Twilight stuttered

"Like I said; you'd be surprised." I opened the door; deciding to take a look around

There were several rooms; I saw one with a couple of bookshelves next to a table; a furnace was in the kitchen; the next floor had a balcony; flowers were on it; the second floor itself had a bed and a few other things; I went down to the basement where a small farm was already tilled and planted

I went back up to the ground floor; Twilight was still stuttering out front

"Twilight; go home; the sun is going to set soon." I warned

She just kept on stuttering

'Did I break Twilight?'

Twilight then decided to take her own look around; she checked the spines on the books and looked in the new basement farm; she then stepped onto the balcony

"How did you do this?" Twilight asked; her first coherent sentence in the last half hour

"I'm full of these kinds of surprises" I said; looking off towards the sunset

'Uh-oh; sunset…'

Twilight saw my expression; then she saw the lighting shift as well

Twilight went back inside; I closed the doors and locked them; we had the things we needed to stay self sustained in here for weeks

"What are we going to do?" Twilight asked

"Wait it out; we'll have to stay inside until dawn." I answered

"Can't you escort me back home?" Twilight asked

"Not without major risk to you and myself." I said; rolling my eyes

"What will we eat?" Twilight asked

"We have a farm downstairs; we can last." I sighed

"What will happen if a zombie got inside?"

"I would kill it; just like any other hostile that walked in here." I said; gesturing to my sword

I went upstairs; the bed I knew was made of two beds; I pulled one to the other side of the room

"We should get some sleep; I don't want to be too out of it tomorrow." I said

Twilight went to the other side of the room; I stayed next to the stairs

The next day

I woke up; the sun was just coming up from over the horizon

"That has to be the only good night's sleep I got since I arrived." I said; stretching

Twilight wasn't in the other bed; her covers were all messed up; after I made the beds I decided to go downstairs

I walked down the stairs; my helmet on my head; Twilight was sitting and reading; I waved and went into the basement; the wheat had grown and I began to harvest it; I re-planted the seeds and went up to the ground floor

Twilight put the book down, "So you seem to have a good setup in here."

I shrugged, "I'm a simple guy; I can get by with this."

"I'm going home; want to come with?" Twilight asked

I smiled, "I could use some time back in Ponyville; I should look around more."

We trotted out into the sunlight; the sun shone brightly in the sky

Upon entering the town I was introduced to Twilight's friends I hadn't met yet

"This is Pinkie Pie; she's a bit energetic so-"

Pinkie Pie began bouncing, "ohmygoshyou'renewherewhoareyouwhat'syournameohmyGOSHIshouldthro wyouawelcomingparty!" then she bounced off

"That was…" I searched for the right word, "Brief"

Twilight laughed, "Yes; Pinkie is very random and always welcomes new ponies to town."

"I think I'll go home; maybe go mining and search for more iron." I waved and went back to the hill that I now lived on

I went behind my house; I began to dig in a diagonal line down into the earth; deeper down

Location: Mine Shaft

I wacked it with my pick one more time; it popped out into a small block that I picked up

"I knew there was iron down here" I laughed slightly

I turned and began to climb out of the mine shaft I had dug; I came out into the night

'Now I have to get inside'

I ran around to the front; opening the door and going in; slamming it behind me

'That was easier than I expected…'

I huffed until my breath returned to normal; then I made some bread with the wheat from my farm

I put the iron ore I had mined into one of my furnaces; smelting it into iron bars; it took a while but I had nineteen pieces of iron

'Just enough to finish my iron suit; then I'll be great in a fight.' I thought to myself

I went upstairs; ready to settle into bed; but something was already in there; another box

'Who keeps sending me these things?' I thought to myself

I opened it; inside I found a small piece of flint; a piece of steel next to it

'This could help with fires; but why do I have it?' I thought; highly confused

A knock on the door

"I'm coming!" I shouted; going down the stairs

I opened the door to be face-to-face with a royal guard

"Is this the residency of Skarfly?"

"Skarfly home; Skarfly speaking." I couldn't help but say

"The princess requires your presence; come with me to the library." The guard motioned for me to follow

I shrugged and closed the door; going with the mysterious guard to the Ponyville library

I opened the door and trotted in; the lights clicked on

"SURPRISE!"

After my initial heart attack I took the time to notice what just happened; Pinkie's surprise party

"You look startled" Twilight noted

"What did you expect; my nerves have been on edge the whole time I've been here." I said; trying to calm down my frantic heartbeat

"Were you surprised; were you were you; Huh Huh Huh?" Pinkie Pie asked

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" I said, "I was extremely surprised."

"So… that's good right?" Pinkie asked

"Sure; I was told the princess was here." I said; looking around

Celestia walked out from what I guessed was the bathroom

"Ah Skarfly; you have arrived."

I waved hello

"I was interested in how you built that home you live in; my student told me it appeared in a few seconds flat."

There was a murmur of surprise that rippled through the crowd; not that it surprised me then

"Yeah; I just used a trick I know from back home." I said

"But how; that is the question." Celestia urged

"I used a crafting recipe" I said

Celestia looked at me blankly

"I make a crafting table; using that and the right things I made a special block that allows me to make a building in a few seconds" I clarified

"So how many kinds of buildings are you able to make?"

"Several; depending on what items I made the black from; I could make a smithery or a tower." I said

"So what do you know of this… Herobrine?"

I sighed; this was bound to happen eventually

"I know that he is the one who took me out of my home; he put me here." I said

My mind flashed back to that moment; I remembered something; the loud bark that occurred right before I crashed into the screen

'But not on his own…' I thought

"So are we here to interrogate me or was this a party?" I asked

Then the party began; I was over by the food table; waiting to be approached by someone

Ditzy Doo trotted up, "I got another package for you; did you get it?"

"Yeah I got it; thanks for delivering by the way." I said

She nodded and left

'That was the worst progressive dialogue I have ever seen.'

I decided to sit down; I wouldn't have anything else to do for a while

"So Skarfly" Rarity trotted up, "Where are you from?"

"Far away" I said

"Do they have fashion there?"

"Yes"

"Is it similar to ours?"

"You might call it 'a crime against fabulosity'"

"Oh…" Rarity seemed discouraged for a moment, "So… how do you like Ponyville?"

"It's really nice; I'm sure it would be better without all the mobs attacking at night." I said

"Yes; well; they tend to do that; those ruffians." Rarity looked highly annoyed

"Other than fighting mobs and doing my thing I've been down in my mine shaft; digging up iron to make more armor." I said

"You found iron; why not search for diamonds with your magic?"

"I was never good with magic; I'm more of an earth pony in that aspect." I said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked; sounding annoyed

"It means unicorns use magic; earth ponies don't." I clarified

"So I see you three are getting along" Celestia said

"We're talking about my habits at this point" I said, "I'm sure we'll end up talking about mining if this keeps up."

"Alright my little ponies; Skarfly and I need to have a conversation."

They left; Celestia regarded me strangely; like she was studying me

"What did you want to question me about now?" I asked

"Who is Herobrine?"

"I told you; he brought me here."

Nervousness crept into my heart; why did she keep asking?

"I think there's more to it than that; you seem to have a burning ambition to stop him; are you two enemies?"

"No; I hadn't clashed swords with him until he attacked the hospital two days ago." I answered

Celestia nodded; I left and went back up to my hill

"Oh; _that's_ what the flint and steel meant."


	3. Canterlot Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or Minecraft

Chapter 3: Canterlot visit

I watched as the fire on my house burned; I didn't move as I watched that instant structure go down in flames

I didn't notice Twilight trot up

"What happened!?"

"Arson" I answered, "Someone used the fact I wasn't home to set this thing on fire."

"Aren't you going to put it out?"

I shrugged, "These things are ridiculously easy to make; I don't see any reason to go in there."

The house eventually burned itself down; the whole structure was destroyed; thankfully furnaces are fireproof; I reached inside and pulled out my iron ingots; there was something else too; a note

"Hey Twilight; check this out!" I called

Twilight was waiting for me as I climbed out of the rubble; she looked at the note in my hand

"What's that thing?"

"It's a note; someone wants to tell me something." I brushed some dust off of it and read

_Things seem to be __heating__ up now aren't they? My ally Herobrine failed to bring me your corpse; not a problem; I'll get it myself._

"Charming" I commented

"So Herobrine did this?" Twilight asked

"It seems things are running deeper than Herobrine; something is _very_ wrong in Equestria." I sighed, 'I wonder what other mods made it into this world…'

"I think you may have to stay in Ponyville now; you don't have any reason to stay here." Twilight reasoned

"You're right on that point; I have nowhere else to go at least." I shrugged

I didn't know at the time; I didn't know I was being watched

Location: Everfree Forest Edge

A pony watched as Skarfly and Twilight went down the hill; he saw that Skarfly had an edge to his eyes that indicated knowing something he wasn't telling

"I'll get him to say something; he has to know why I'm like this." He said

Then he followed them into town

Location: Ponyville Square

"He did what-now?" Applejack asked

"Herobrine burned down my house; that's what I just said." I explained for the fourth time

"Hey Skarfly; somepony is going around town asking to see you." Rainbowdash told me

"He'll have to wait; you have been summoned to Canterlot." A guard faded into existence

"Okay then; I'll take the next train out." I said; checking my saddlebag

Then the guard seemed to fade out of existence

"So I guess I have something important to do." I looked at Twilight

"Yeah; why would the princess want to see you so soon?" Twilight asked

"Not sure; but you can't just tell her no." I shrugged

Applejack seemed to be in thought

"Applejack; what's wrong?" Twilight asked

Applejack shook her head, "Nothing; ahm mighty fine."

I looked at the townsfolk; they seemed blissfully unaware that something worse then what had already taken place would happen

I looked to the hill where my house used to be; the broken husk of a home stood sorry that it had failed

I took a deep breath, "Well I should go; thanks for what you and your friends did for me."

"We'll go with you if you want" Twilight offered

I shook my head, "I can't ask you to do that"

I turned and walked off to the train station; I purchased my ticket and got on board the train; off to Canterlot

Location: Canterlot Train

I settled in; the course was set and I couldn't do anything about it now

I had my iron and some wood; I could make my armor if I had to; which I would likely have to

I looked out the window; the countryside of Equestria sped by

'Now what braniac?' I asked myself

I shook my head slowly; I had to do this; alone.

I woke up about an hour or two later; I had dozed off while looking out the window; we appeared to be pulling into the station now

"Skarfly; are you ready to leave?" a female voice asked

I stood up; a mare with a chestnut coat and blonde mane was looking at me; her eyes were blue and her cutie mark was a shield

"Yeah; just one thing." I answered

She quirked her head; as if to ask what

"Who are you?" I asked, "I don't think we've met."

"Oh; I'm Cheerful." She smiled

"Skarfly" I shook her hoof

Her eyes glimmered with recognition, "I thought so; you're the stallion that saved three fillies in Ponyville."

I nodded, "Yeah that's me; I didn't expect the news to reach here yet."

"Well news travels quickly in Equestria; you should know that." She gave me a suspicious look

This mare put me off; she seemed less nosy and more… in the thick of it, "I know that; but it was only two days."

I got off; aware that she was following me; it annoyed me more than it should have

"Where did you get that sword?" Cheerful asked

"I made it" I answered; ignoring the looks the locals were giving me

"How do you make a sword like that?" she persisted, "It isn't equestrian style."

Ah here was where the big response was; I'm proud of myself

"It wasn't made to be equestrian."

"So you think it might help?" Cheerful looked at me with big eyes

In these eyes I didn't see innocence; not the thing you'd expect; I saw that she was hiding something

She must have seen my face change; she looked away quickly; as if she was afraid of me doing something

"Let's get to the castle; if you're planning on following me." I said

She nodded; keeping her gaze away from mine

Location: Canterlot Palace

I knocked on the palace doors; the guards didn't move as we went inside; we walked through the seemingly empty halls to get to the throne room

The doors were shut; uncommon but not daunting

I opened the doors; Celestia and Luna were sitting on their thrones; talking

Celestia faced me, "I am glad you responded so quickly."

I nodded, "You told me to and I did."

Luna didn't say anything; she just nudged her sister and pointed at Cheerful

Celestia seemed to acknowledge her for the first time, "Who are you?"

"I'm Cheerful; I've been following Skarfly." She smiled

Celestia looked at me, "Is that true?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately"

Celestia smiled lightly, "I have a task for both of you."

We looked at her; curious

"You each will get a small amount of resources; I wish for you to show me what you can make with them." Luna spoke

She gave us each seven diamonds and a stick

I smiled; this was perfect

Cheerful made some diamond leggings and kept the stick for a weapon

"Try and top that Skarfly." Cheerful said

I made a diamond helmet and a diamond sword; using up all the things Celestia gave me

Celestia looked at us, "I didn't mean a weapon; that worries me that you made them."

I shrugged, "With Herobrine running around you can never be too careful."

Celestia gave me a disapproving look

I cocked an eyebrow, "So I decided to make something for combat; why is that a problem?"

"Equestria is a land of peace" Celestia explained, "Neither of you would know that because neither of you are equestrian."

Cheerful looked at me with surprise; the same expression was bound to be mirrored on my own face

"I figured you were just a pony that lived in the Everfree." Cheerful said

"Well I didn't know anything about you" I pointed out

Celestia hushed us

"Now you must see something; I feel it will be important."

She showed us to a small area in the back of the castle; it was less furnished and more chaotic

"What do you need us to see?" Cheerful asked

"This foretells of your coming." Celestia said; pointing towards a small paragraph on the wall

"That's a love letter to Discord." I pointed out

Celestia stood in the way quickly, "Wrong room!"

She led us to another room; this one was even less furnished; a picture on the wall stopped me in my tracks

It was Herobrine

"Yes; this is the picture of the anomaly you have fought." Celestia said

"This was who was _supposed_ to stop him." Celestia pointed to a statue

It looked like a pony version of Steve; his cutie mark was hidden from view

"Wait; we're not supposed to be here?" Cheerful asked

"No; I am not sure why Herobrine attacked you; but it must mean-"

I raised my hoof; I was looking at the picture of Herobrine

Because out of the picture; walked Herobrine himself; I raised my sword

Location: Canterlot Palace

I gulped; this was the opposite of good; if Herobrine was here god knew what he would do

Then the pickaxe landed at my hooves

I looked to Herobrine; confused but he was already gone

I picked up the pickaxe; it was a diamond pick; the only special thing about them was…

Of course!

Diamond picks mined obsidian; and with obsidian I could make a portal; one that might take me home!

"Skarfly; where did you get that?" Cheerful asked

"Didn't you just see…?" I trailed off; of course she didn't

"Does it matter?" Celestia asked impatiently, "I'm trying to explain the bigger threat here."

I looked and saw a picture of the End; this was where you fought the Enderdragon in minecraft

"Is this the big threat to Equestria?" I asked

"No; it is just an agent of the true enemy." Celestia answered

"By the way; who _is_ the enemy here?" Cheerful asked

"His heart is made of shadow itself" Celestia began, "He used to have power over Equestria before Discord brought him down…"

"Your father?" I guessed

Celestia looked at me with surprise, "How did you know that?"

"I put two and two together" I explained, "You're a princess; goddess of the sun; not of time or space, it would make sense to be your parent."

"What about the evil part?" Cheerful asked

"Why else would Discord do that?" I turned to face her, "If I'm not mistaken then Discord only transformed into a spirit of chaos when he got his chaos cutie mark."

I was just ranting at this point; I even doubted what I was saying; but the look the princess wore told me that what I was saying was true

(Or what I'm saying; this is 1st person)

"So what now?" Cheerful asked

"Chin up princess" I said, "There's an adventure to be had!"

Location: Canterlot Streets

"I can't believe she kicked us out" I kicked a rock

"Well you _did_ reveal plenty of information that shouldn't be spoken." Cheerful pointed out

"Yeah; but at that point it was only speculation." I shrugged

The sun began to set; I knew what was planning to attack once the sun was no longer part of the equation

I put the helmet on; I had made a special hole for my horn so I could still use magic to wield my weapons

I found a few sticks while wandering through the streets of Canterlot; random litter was easy to find so I found plenty of useful things

Such as feathers and flint; some string and some seeds; I could use this stuff

I crafted a bow and a few arrows; I had twenty arrows and I could use them with decency

I heard the tell-tale moan of a zombie; also the hiss of a spider; the clattering of bones was included with the whisper of an arrow through the silent night

"Cheerful; put that stick to use!" I called; swinging my sword to deflect an arrow

A zombie lumbered towards me; I turned and bucked it over

'Pony combat; that's how I roll.' I thought as I swung my sword

I heard a hiss from behind me; then I heard a creeper in pain as he was beaten with a stick

"Watch your back!" Cheerful warned

I shot an arrow right behind her; a spider dropped dead

"You too." I smiled

The combat went on like this for a while; then I began to grow tired; the mobs just kept coming

"I think we should find a place to stay out the night." Cheerful said

"Me too; we both know what to do now." I looked at her

"Run?"

"Good guess!"

We turned and ran from the mobs; they attempted to chase us but we were too quick to be caught

I slammed the door shut; we had just ran into a house

"That was…close…" Cheerful huffed

"Two ponies can only do so much…" I agreed


	4. Prelude

Chapter 4: Prelude

I turned and saw the ponies who owned the house; they both wore expressions of shock

"Who… are you?" the stallion asked

His coat was a white; his mane was styled and a darker shade of blue; he wore an evening suit and his eyes were a light blue

"I'm Skarfly and this is Cheerful." I introduced us

Cheerful waved

"What are you doing in here?" the mare asked

Her coat was a very light shade of purple; her mane was a red bun and her eyes were a darker shade of purple

"Well we needed to get away from the mobs outside." Cheerful answered

"So what is out there exactly?" the stallion asked

"Creepers skeletons zombies and giant spiders." I answered; taking a look at what we looked like

I had an arrow sticking out of my flank; a gash was in my front hoof and my head was a bit fuzzy; no doubt from an explosion

Cheerful was in a bit better condition; her hoof had an arrow and what looked like a bite mark from a spider

"Why did you come in here? You look armed." The mare noted

"There's plenty of them out there; we fought for a good half hour straight." Cheerful smiled

"And you're not part of the royal guard?" the stallion questioned

"Nope" I sighed, "Two ponies beating the mobs better than the royal guard; don't try that at home kids."

Cheerful and I had a laugh; then we got a hold of ourselves

"Even after nearly getting killed you still have your spirit" the stallion smiled, "My name is Fancypants."

"And I'm Graceful Prancer." The mare introduced herself

"We may have to wait here until the sun comes up; we'll leave then." Cheerful sounded sheepish

"Not a problem; after you fought for Canterlot it's the least we can do." Graceful smiled

I sighed, "Just another day in the chaotic life of me."

Location: Ponyville

Twilight was in the library; trying to replicate some of the items that Skarfly made; if she was correct she could make some of the things he did; she just needed the right things

She didn't have any spare steel so Rarity let her use some diamonds; Twilight went over to the crafting table that Skarfly left behind

She put the stick in the bottom slot; then she put two diamonds in the two slots above it

The next thing she knew she had a sword; it looked just like the sword that Skarfly made; it seemed to be stronger based on the things it was made of

"Spike! Take a letter." Twilight called

"Got it!" Spike held the parchment and quill

"Send it to Skarfly; tell him I replicated a sword." Twilight felt a rush of excitement

Then she tried to replicate the helmet; she put the diamonds into the same configuration that the iron was put into when Skarfly made the helmet

She felt a similar rush of excitement; then she saw that the helmet had a hole for her horn; specially for unicorns

Twilight put on the helmet; she took a look at herself in the mirror; she looked like she could fight more zombies than she did at the hospital

Then she heard a loud banging on her door; she opened the door and a zombie lunged inside; Twilight swung the sword on instinct; a sixth sense saved her life

Twilight closed the door; she needed something to help protect Ponyville; she dug through the basement and found plenty of iron blocks

She grabbed a pumpkin from the kitchen

Then she picked up something Skarfly didn't notice himself dropping when he was last here; his crafting book

Twilight put the iron into a big T; then she plunked the pumpkin on top

It was instant; they formed into a giant thing that had two arms and two legs

Twilight looked at it in shock for a moment; it walked past her and opened the door; walking into the town of Ponyville

Twilight grabbed a quill and some parchment; she didn't notice when she also grabbed her sword

The golem- as Twilight didn't know what else to call it- went through the small town; pummeling any mobs it found

'Skarfly _did_ say it defended townsfolk in his notes.' Twilight noted

She took another look at the small booklet; then she found something new

_Journal_

Skarfly wasn't very forthcoming with his information; maybe this would shed some light on things involving him

Location: Canterlot

I looked around; the sun was set and the moon was high in the sky

"Remember when the mobs weren't around?" Fancypants asked

"No; I arrived three weeks after they did." I answered

Cheerful and Graceful were asleep; I was out on the balcony

"You seem to be after something; I just can't tell what it is." Fancypants noted

"I just want this to be over" I felt my heart lurch, "I want the mobs to be gone and Equestria safe; and I want to go home."

_Home_

The word sounded strange on my tongue; as if it wasn't used often

Fancypants smiled kindly, "You'll figure it out; you have a very loyal friend by your side."

I looked to the moon, "Yeah; I do."

"You should get some sleep; you may have to fight some more tomorrow." He suggested

I nodded, "That would be a good idea."

Time: Morning

I opened my eyes; the light was streaming in through the windows

The smell of pancakes wafted in through the kitchen; I tried to sit up but my aching muscles protested against movement; I just needed something to pick me up

"Come on sleeping beauty" Cheerful called, "We have to leave soon."

I got up and went through my stuff; I had my sword; my helmet; my pick; and most importantly my…

Oh no

I searched frantically for the book; but it wasn't anywhere to be found

"Cheerful!" I called, "We need to go; now!"

I used magic to grab her tail as we left

"Thank you for letting us stay the night but something important has come up" I apologized, "I hope to see you again."

Fancypants waved goodbye as we left

Once we were outside Cheerful hit me

"Hey; what was that for?" I asked; rubbing my left leg

"We were going to be fed; we need that to recover!"

"This is worse than eating Cheerful." I asserted, "I misplaced my Crafting Book."

"So?"

"All the crafting in Minecraft; not to mention several mods; in the hooves of somepony who doesn't know how to use it." I clarified

"oh"

"I must have left it in Ponyville; let's go." I motioned for her to follow me

Some ponies looked at us with shock; others with mild disgust; most ignored us; it was normal for me so I ignored them and kept up my pace

"You seem more troubled about this book than with just crafting; what else could it be?" Cheerful asked

At that moment a scroll appeared in front of me, 'Oh god…'

I opened it; inside I found a message

_Skarfly_

_You forgot to take your crafting book with you so I decided to read it; I've made an 'iron golem' to defend Ponyville; I wonder what I can make next!_

_Twilight_

"We need to get there; as soon as we can." I increased my pace

Location: Canterlot-Ponyville transit train

The conversation of bit-to-gold wasn't as fun as I expected it to be; since I was a miner and didn't carry bits I needed to make an exchange; which just took up more of my time; I needed to find Twilight before she read my journal!

I settled in; the train wouldn't move faster if I worried about it; so if I waited it would come eventually

I dozed off for a while

Location: Canterlot-Ponyville Train

Cheerful got up from the booth; Skarfly had dozed off and she decided to go talk to some other ponies

"Hello" Cheerful said to a stallion who was in Lunar Guard armor

He grunted; not looking her in the eye

Cheerful shook it off and went to the food cart; deciding that she could just go and get something to eat; neither of them had gotten anything to eat

'I like anything except fish; I'm okay with anything else.' She remembered Skarfly telling her

Once on the cart Cheerful saw that most of the passengers were guards

She shook it off and went to go talk to the chef; he was also a guard

"How may I help you miss?" he asked

"Two pieces of black forest cake please." Cheerful said

"On its way; a great choice if I say so myself." The chef smiled

He was dressed in the Solar Guard armor

POV: Skarfly

I opened my eyes; something was bugging me so I decided to go check it out

I saw instantly that Cheerful had gotten up and I also noticed that the other passengers were _all_ guards; it made me feel uncomfortable

I walked up to a lunar guard, "Hey; why are all these guards going to Ponyville?"

He looked at me, "The princess told us to show up there; some sort of speech."

"Hmm." I nodded, "I assume you do your job well?"

He smiled, "One of the best"

"So what are you planning on doing once we get there?" I asked

"I'm probably going to get something from Sugarcube Corner."

I walked around to go find somepony else to talk to; I found a Solar Guard who looked rather bored

"Hello" I walked up, "How are you?"

"I'm feeling a bit confused to be honest" he said, "We were suddenly reassigned to Ponyville for some random speech."

"I heard" I nodded, "I wonder why the princesses would just go and do that."

He shrugged, "As a princess she can do that; I'm wondering if the Lunar guards feel the same way."

"I think they are; both princesses are going down to Ponyville." Cheerful said as she trotted up

"It's a bit of a bad time for speeches" I noted, "With the mobs and all."

Cheerful and I went back to the booth; she passed me a piece of cake

"I haven't tried this kind yet" I said; floating over a fork

"What did you find out?" Cheerful asked after a few minutes

"Well the princesses are going to give some speeches in Ponyville; then they decided to bring their guards with them." I answered

"I think something's up; a speech with the mobs running around?" Cheerful agreed

"I know; let's talk to Twilight when we get there." I said; finishing my cake

Location: Ponyville

I stepped off the train; looking around

All of the ponies looked shocked at how many guards got off the train; Twilight trotted up to me

"Why are all these guards in Ponyville?"

"The princesses are giving some surprise speeches; and they brought their guards with them." Cheerful answered

"Excuse me" Twilight said, "Who are you?"

"This is Cheerful" I introduced her; "We're both from the same place."

"You mean Minecraftia." Twilight corrected

"What?" we said at the same time

Twilight floated my Crafting Book/Journal over to me

"You read my journal?" I asked; annoyed

"I only looked at the map; I didn't expect the place to be _that_ different from Equestria." Twilight marveled

"Yeah; so we're both from Minecraftia." Cheerful said

I looked to the air; two chariots flew into the center of town

I motioned for the two mares to follow me, "Let's go check it out."

Location: Ponyville Square

Celestia and Luna both made stages; I noticed they had flags and were handing them out

"Welcome my little ponies" Celestia greeted as the crowd gathered, "This is something that I feel we need to address."

"Princess; what's going on?" Twilight asked

"This is talk of war I see" Zecora said, "Those who can't handle it should flee."

There was a murmur of shock that spread through the crowd

I sat back over nearby Cheerful; we both wore expressions of shock

'War!? At this time of all!?' I thought to myself

I stood up; walked right between the princesses and went down into my old mine; I needed just the right items and I needed them soon

POV: Cheerful

Cheerful watched as Skarfly left; she didn't know what he planned on doing but she figured it was important

"This doesn't seem good" Twilight said, "We can't afford a war at this time."

"Right" Cheerful agreed, "We need to go talk to the princesses."

Time: Dusk (In other words later)

I climbed out of the mine; I had grabbed the things I needed

"Cheerful? Twilight?" I called

I couldn't see anypony nearby; or in town for that matter

'Where did everyone go?' I thought to myself

I went over to my crafting table that I left outside; I crafted another instant structure box and put it in the ground

I hit it and a tower appeared right in front of me; it was perfect

I walked inside; I closed the iron door behind me; then I went to bed so I could get some shuteye


	5. What the What?

Chapter 5: What the What?

Location: Tower

I opened my eyes; the stone blocks that were around me seemed to be a bit drab considering the brighter blocks around Ponyville

I sat up; going downstairs to get something to eat; I cooked up some bread to have for breakfast

After that happened I went out front and went down into town

"What…?"

Location: Ponyville

I was trotting through town; I was worried; it was the fact that I saw banners being hung up; one had the sun and the other had the moon

'This is what they meant…' I thought to myself

I saw two names; The Solar Crusaders and The New Lunar Republic

"Hey Skarfly." The Solar Guard from the train trotted up

I waved, "Do you know what this is all about?"

"A rebellion" he shook his head, "Everypony is choosing a side so we can decide who will rule Equestria from now on."

"That isn't a very good system" I shook my head, "I think that-"

"Don't make your choice just yet!" a Lunar Guard trotted up

"Huh?" I was surprised this was really going on

"We will each tell you of the things we plan to do once Equestria is under our control." The Solar Guard explained

"Wait; why are you asking me?" I asked

"Everypony else has made their choices; we have an exact tie" the Lunar Guard looked at me, "You're the last pony in Equestria who hasn't chosen."

"What about Cheerful and Twilight?" I looked around

"They have made their choices; now it's your turn." The two guards turned and left

'That wasn't a good sign; I should go find Twilight.' I thought as I went to the library

I trotted up to the library; the doors were closed and the lights were off

I wasn't entirely sure if this was bad; I couldn't find her but I wasn't sure the choice was something I wanted to make just yet

I decided to go talk to Rainbowdash or Applejack; they were distant from me but they're fair ponies; at least that's what I could tell from the way they acted when I first arrived

I chose to find Rainbowdash first; she would be up in the sky so I decided to ask around to find her

Before I could get anywhere I heard hoof-steps coming up from behind me

"It's about time I found you Skarfly." The voice was male

I turned around and saw a strange looking pony; his coat was brown and his mane was blue; his eyes were gray; but one thing made me wary:

His cutie mark was the exact same as mine

"That's me" I said, "What do you need?"

He brought his voice low, "I don't know what's going on but I think you do" he explained, "I think you aren't really a pony."

"And I think the same about you." I said

He looked at me; perturbed, "How did you know?"

"Second question" I ignored him, "Why do you have the same cutie mark as I do?"

He looked at his flank, "Aren't they all the same?"

I sighed, "Follow me back to my house; I'll explain things there."

Location: Ponyville Hill

I opened the door and he went inside; while he took a look around I got some milk from my cooler

He and I sat down; while he took a drink I observed him; he took each action the same way I would; the only difference between us was that he was a Pegasus

"So" he said, "Explain things."

"First I need your name" I said, "I don't know what to call you."

"I guess you can call me Steve; I just made that up by the way." He shrugged

"Where did you get that idea?" I asked

"He's the hero of Minecraftia; I'm just using the first name." Steve smiled

"Well the first thing I want to know is what do you want with me?"

"You know something; and I want to know what." Steve said simply

"Well I know that we both need to avoid being seen by mobs" I sighed, "We have several mobs hunting me."

"Causing a lot of trouble?" he asked; smiling

"You have no idea; beating mobs down like a madman can do that." I shrugged

"So you think that this situation with the princesses isn't good?"

"They each have jurisdiction for their respective celestial bodies" I explained, "Harmony isn't maintained when one controls both."

"So you think that this shouldn't be happening." Steve summed up

"I'm going into town so I can find some of my friends; just avoid posing as me for a while." I waved and left

Location: Ponyville

I was walking through town when I heard my name being called

It was faint; yet it sounded panicked; then everything went silent; it was so quiet I was feeling a bit paranoid by the time I found the library

I opened the door and went inside; what I found there nearly made my heart stop

I found a mark on the ground; it was Twilight's cutie mark; and there was a huge X through it

I looked around for a bit; the books were all over the place and it took me a moment before I found what I was looking for

A small note was there on the ground; it was torn and seemed to be a list

There were names and crosses; it reminded me of…

'A hit-list.'

There were three names on the torn piece of paper;

_Skarfly_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Cheerful Skies_

There were pictures of our cutie marks next to our names

'Her last name is Skies?' I thought to myself

I shook it off; I had what I needed and decided to go and talk to Steve

I walked out into the middle of town; I couldn't see any ponies no matter where I looked; silence had fallen on the small town of Ponyville

I slowly trotted up to the tower; the sky darkened as night began to fall; I looked to the sky and observed the stars

I went inside my tower; what I discovered shocked me to no end

One way to put it is the most horrific thing I have ever seen

The other is pure dumb luck

Blood was splattered all over the walls of the tower interior; another mark was my cutie mark with an X through it

'That was supposed to be me…' I thought; looking upon the carnage

I found another piece of the hit-list; I found these names

_Herobrine_

_Steve_

_Notch_

'an interdimensional hit-man?' I was shocked, "What business does he have here?"

I sighed; I had no business here either; I walked outside and looked to the moon; it shined down calmly on the small town

I heard my name again; I turned around and saw a creeper; this one was purple; I grabbed some gunpowder and held it out

The creeper took the gunpowder and a necklace appeared around its neck

'The elemental creepers mod; the friendly creeper.' I smiled

Maybe I wasn't alone after all

POV: Cheerful

The young mare was thrown against the hard unforgiving stone

"Enjoy your stay" the guard said harshly

"You can't do this!" Cheerful protested, "Skarfly will stop you!"

The guard threw a picture into the cell; when Cheerful saw it she felt tears

There was a bloody mess in the interior of what looked to be a tower; and the cutie mark of her companion was there; with an X through it

"You won't be seeing him for a while" the guard laughed, "It was easier to get him than I thought."

Cheerful fixed a glare on him, "_You_ killed him!?"

The guard shut the door and left

'_Easier to get him than I thought…_' the thought nagged in the young mare's brain

'Was that really him?' Cheerful asked herself

She then took in her surroundings; she was in a stone brick cell in God-knows-where; Skarfly was possibly dead and she had no means of escape

"Hey girl" a figure said from the room, "What are you in for?"

(No; there will be no prison rape; you sick and twisted people)

Location: Everfree Edge

I placed the door down; I had just finished my little hut outside the Everfree; I would hide out there until I could go back into town

'They already think that you're dead' I reminded myself, 'Just lay low and figure it out from here…'

George hissed gleefully

I had dubbed my new creeper companion George; it fit him well

Along the way I had badly failed at sorting my feelings; I needed to find Cheerful but I didn't know where anyone was at the moment; what happened since I went into the mine?

Location: Canterlot Castle

Twilight walked into the darker room; the princess was waiting for her

"Take a seat Twilight; there is much you need to learn." Celestia said; business in her voice

Twilight nodded and sat down; her mind racing

Where was Skarfly and Cheerful? Were they okay? Had they been dragged into foreign affairs?

"Read this Twilight." Celestia ordered

"Princess" Twilight took a closer look, "That's a love letter from Discord."

Celestia took the note back, "Wrong parchment!"

Twilight took the paper from the princess; it was old and didn't look equestrian style

_Journal_

_I woke up on a hill this time; a magenta equine was trying to get me inside so the mobs wouldn't kill me; upon a zombie attack I found I was now an equine as well; I didn't understand how but I decided to go with it; I fought the zombie and made it inside_

_Once inside I conversed with this pony; she thought me a fool; I wonder what other new things there are here in this… Equestria…_

Twilight looked at the princess, "What is this?"

"A warning" Celestia stood up; towering above Twilight, "Skarfly is one to be wary of; do not trust him."

Twilight left; confused; she had seen Skarfly's journal; that wasn't his hoof-writing; what was that?

Then she saw something; Skarfly's saddlebags

She went through them and found his journal; she picked it up and began to go more in-depth with her reading

_Today I woke up on a hill; dazed and confused. I heard a female voice trying to get my attention; I had barely the energy to move; but when I heard the growl of a zombie I felt energy like no other course through me; I was juiced and proceeded to fight the zombie_

_Then I retreated inside; the female introduced herself as Twilight Sparkle; she seems nice; not like the… other 'friends' I met in my past._

Twilight closed the book; deciding to keep reading; this would help her find out more about him; his innermost thoughts…


	6. Separation

Chapter 6: Separation

I sat up in my bed; looking around

George the creeper was slumbering peacefully; my hut hadn't burned down while I was asleep so I guessed that was a good sign

I got up and went to pick up my journal; only to see I misplaced it again

'Stop doing that! Who knows who might read that!' I scolded myself

I made a woolen cloak and put it around my neck; covering my head with the hood

I grabbed my sword and went outside; trotting to what now seemed to be a bustling Ponyville

I trotted into town; a couple of ponies looked at me strangely but nopony approached me; except for a few young fillies

"Hey there mister! What's your name?" Applebloom asked

I did what I could to make my voice different, "I'm Zack"

"That's a funny name." Sweetie Belle noted

"Where are you from?" Scootaloo asked

"I'm not from around here; I'm just dropping in for a bit."

"Did you hear about what happened to Skarfly mister Zack?" Applebloom asked

"No; what happened?" I asked

"He was murdered in his tower on the hill; are you a detective?" Sweetie Belle asked excitedly

"I'm not a detective; just passerby." I assured them

They left disappointedly

I kept walking into town; only to be hit from the side by a rainbow blur

"Wha- hey!" I cried out; startled

"Are you the one who did that to Skarfly?" Rainbowdash demanded

A lasso wrapped around her tail; pulling her back

"Simmer down Sally; he doesn't look like he did." Applejack said

"If I did then I would have left town" I rolled my hidden eyes, "I live in a hut on the Everfree Edge."

"So you decided to look around right?" Rainbowdash asked

"It was a bit of an experience here in Ponyville; getting speared I mean." I joked

I then felt sad, 'I wish I could show them it's really me…'

"So was Skarfly a close friend of yours?" I asked

"He saved my sisters life; I assume you met Applebloom." Applejack answered

"He was pretty cool; he couldn't let anypony get hurt if he could do something to save them." Rainbowdash said proudly

"So how come I've never met you before?" Applejack asked

"I built my house recently; I'd be surprised if you had." I answered

"Well if you need help in Ponyville let us know." Rainbowdash flew off

"I wish I could…" I whispered

POV: Cheerful

"So you need an escape ticket huh?" the mare asked

This mare had a fire red mane; her eyes were green and her coat was a light brown; just darker than Cheerful's

"Yes; I need to find a friend on the outside." Cheerful answered

"Well we're in Baltimare at the moment; far off from wherever you're from" the mare said, "My name's FireCracker; you'll need my help if you want to survive in an all mare's prison."

"Is there any way out?" Cheerful pressed

"Well there is one way; but it's far too dangerous for a mare like you." FireCracker answered

"I'll do whatever it takes to find my friend." Cheerful said, "Even-"

The iron door swung open; the princess walked in

"Princess?" Cheerful asked

"Cheerful; I wonder what you did to get in Baltimare…" the princess looked genuinely surprise

"I think it has to do with- Agh!" an electric collar shocked her

Cheerful didn't even notice how she was wearing a collar; it felt degrading

"I came to tell you; things aren't going well; I need you and Skarfly to-"

Cheerful handed her the picture

When Luna looked at it her expression was one of shock and disgust

"Who would do this to a pony?" the princess of the night asked

"I need to find out if it was really him; he would leave his mark." Cheerful said

"Come with me; this is terrible news…" Luna led Cheerful out

(Did you think I introduced FireCracker for no reason? Wait for it… for another dozen chapters or so.)

Location: Canterlot-Ponyville Transit

Twilight settled in with the journal; it didn't feel right reading it but her curiosity got the better of her

_Journal_

_I saved three fillies and saved a hospital staff; I'm no more virtuous then the next man but I have a strong desire to help these ponies_

_I almost slipped today; Herobrine is making it harder to keep the weak trust I have in this place; if my friends were to turn against me I would likely be unprepared_

_I hope it doesn't come to that; I have friends and they aren't going behind my back for rituals to Satan; at least as far as I know_

_Twilight is getting used to seeing surprises from me; just wait until she sees the instant structures_

Twilight smiled, 'He was planning that…'

_If this journal fell into the wrong hands it would be a disaster; if you hold this now then beware; many a mob are after this book you hold_

_August 23__rd_

_My home was burned down; I am being summoned to Canterlot for an adventure; I wonder what's in store…_

_I have met a pony named Cheerful; she is from Minecraftia the same as I am; she and I make a good team while fighting; we nearly got ourselves killed fighting and I write this as I look into the night sky; the silence around me calms my frazzled nerves_

Twilight sighed, "Nothing new here; I wonder if…"

_I want sorely to be home; my blocky house and my companions; however I need to be here; if the mobs want Equestria then I'll do whatever I can to stop them_

_Also; Herobrine appeared before me today; stepping out of his own picture; I was ready for an attack but he just gave me a diamond pick and left; I can make a portal home once this is over_

Twilight re-read that; was Skarfly losing his marbles?

Then she remembered him having a diamond pickaxe when he went underground; she didn't see him resurface before she got his journal; Twilight put the book away and settled in for a good night's sleep

POV: Skarfly

I closed the doors; ready to sleep and maybe figure out my next move

'You told them you're actual first name!?' I scolded myself, "I can't believe this!"

George sensed my tension and nudged me; I sighed and laid back to close my eyes

MEANWHILE; OUTSIDE THE DOORS

A solar guard and a lunar guard were standing there

"Do you think the fears are well grounded?" the solar guard asked

"One way to find out; let's question him." The lunar guard suggested

"And if he _is_ the murderer?" the solar guard looked at him

"Then we take him down" the lunar guard rolled his eyes

The lunar guard took the lead and knocked the door down, "We need to bring you in for questioning."

I barely held George from exploding; he hissed at the guard

"Is that a creeper?" the solar guard poked his head in the doorway

"His name is George thank you very much." I rolled my eyes

"Anyway we need to question you on the murder of Skarfly." The lunar guard said

I shed the cloak, "Why didn't you just ask? The door was a pain to set up."

They both looked at me in shock

"What?" I asked

I looked myself over; I still looked the same; I couldn't tell what wrong

"You're… a ghost…?" the solar guard asked; eyes wide

"Don't be a buffoon" I laughed, "I never died."

"How did you survive?" the lunar guard demanded

"I wasn't in the tower at the time" I answered, "That was a friend of mine."

"So whoever did it messed up…" the lunar guard smiled

"He must have had the same cutie mark; but that's nearly impossible." The solar guard countered

"He did to be honest" I pulled out the two pieces of the hit list, "This is what I found while I was there."

The guards looked at it, "Well we know it was intentional"

"And we know you're alive; a great thing." The solar guard laughed

"this calls for-" I started

*Knock Knock*

I went over to the rubble of the door; Luna was standing on the other end

"Would thou mind if We joined you for dinner?" Luna asked; using the royal we

"Sure; come on in princess" I answered, "Watch what's left of the door."

Luna trotted into my hut; it was bigger than a hut but smaller than an instant structure

I grabbed the things I needed and baked my small group of guests a cake; while I did that several pastries were passed around

"A truly amazing meal." The solar guard approved

"Not done without dessert" I got the cake and put it on the table, "How is Cheerful doing princess?"

"She is fine now; although she thinks you're dead." Luna answered

"Everypony but us do" I sighed, "Well I guess everything's okay now." I saved a slice of the cake for Cheerful; passing it out to the others

"I need to speak with Skarfly" Luna said after the cake was finished

The guards nodded and left; promising to tell Celestia that I was alive

"What do you need princess?" I asked

"I wanted to tell you" Luna smiled lightly, "You have left quite the impression on the ponies here."

"Well when you're from a faraway place and know things that aren't common…" I shrugged

"You are a noble pony; you know that?" Luna asked

"I'm just helping those who need it." I said

"But it is the sole fact that even though you wish to return home you keep fighting for Equestria; taking our burdens upon yourself." Luna nodded slowly

"Well I haven't exactly had a normal life; it makes sense I wouldn't be a normal guy." I sighed; looking out the window

"There will be a time when you are faced with a choice" Luna warned, "If you make the right choice is up to you; follow your heart and you won't be steered wrong."

Luna left the hut; I made another door and put it down; now being safe from the mobs of the night

Location: Canterlot-Ponyville Train

There was another hour or two on the train ride; Twilight went to the food cart and got a dandelion sandwich; she read the journal while she ate

_I just got back to Ponyville; Twilight was there to meet Cheerful and I; I don't know why she read my journal but I feel a bit… violated. No one read my journal without permission before so I'm not sure how I should feel; should I be angry or sympathetic?_

_Anyway I plan to go mining while this blows over; see you then._

Then the entries cut off; nothing else was inside

'So that's what he feels' Twilight thought to herself, 'I wonder if he'll mind that I read his journal again…'

Location: Ponyville

Cheerful stepped off the train; she needed to get to the tower before anything else; then she noticed town was empty

She trotted through the seemingly abandoned town and then was jumped

"SURPRISE!" the crowd shouted; jumping out from various areas

Cheerful looked at them; and then she saw the smirking face in the crowd

"Skarfly?" Cheerful asked, "Is that you?"

Skarfly rolled his eyes, "No it's Chuck Norris."

Cheerful grabbed the shocked pony into a tight hug; he then handed her some cake

"Sorry for making you worry like that." Skarfly apologized, "But what I don't understand is…"

"What is it?" Rainbowdash asked; floating above the group

"Who is that?" the young unicorn pointed at a tall and imposing stallion

His build was more of a horse than a pony; his mane was ethereal and as dark as shadow; his coat was hidden behind golden armor plating

His eyes were what worried me; a snake-like pupil in a purple iris; they gave off a faint glow

"My beloved subjects…" he purred; his voice baritone, "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Wh-who are you?" Mayor Mare demanded

"Did Celestia not tell you?" he asked; amused, "My daughters were always like that weren't they?"

"Don't try bringing the princess into this!" Rainbowdash tried to go at him

Applejack held her back by the tail, "Whoa Nelly!"

"Who are you?" I ended up asking

"I am the _true_ ruler of Equestria" he glared at me

I didn't flinch under the scorching blaze of his glare

"The true rulers are Princesses Celestia and Luna." Cheerful asserted

"Not anymore" he stated, "Now it's me. The king of reality."

"I don't care who you are" I stood up, "You are not; I repeat; you are _not_ the ruler of Equestria."

He looked at me with what appeared to be reluctant respect

"It's a shame I have to do this" he lifted his hoof

What I can explain as only a B-slap took place; I don't know how far I flew exactly but I remember hitting a wall

The alicorn stood above me; ready to go in for the kill

I still don't get what happened next; but what I saw was George lunging out from the shadows and slamming into the king of reality

I felt pain as my creeper companion exploded; knocking me around further

I grabbed bread from my saddlebags; I ate it and felt better; I stood up and looked at what happened

George had died; he rammed the king and saved me; somehow reality warped and now I was no longer in Ponyville

I was in what was left of Ponyville

"What in the name of Celestia?"


	7. Is this still Equestria?

Chapter 7: Is this still Equestria?

My vision cleared; I wasn't in Ponyville at all; I was in a jail cell; it was small and didn't look comfortable

When I checked my inventory I saw it was empty; not even a stick was there

'Now I have to deal with this?' I asked myself

"Don't frown; it isn't that bad." A voice said

I looked and saw a mare; she gave me a glance

"What happened?" I asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in Baltimare kid" the mare looked off, "Inescapable."

I looked around; the only thing in the way was an iron door

"Is this what's keeping us inside?" I asked; gesturing towards the door

"Not even an explosion can dent that thing" FireCracker smiled, "I tried."

I put my hoof to my chin, "Maybe we don't have to…"

I went about; even going as far as opening the sink; finding two things

"A stick and some cobblestone" I held the two items up, "This is almost too easy."

"How is that going to help us?" FireCracker eyed the items

"It opens the door" I smiled, "These things will open almost anything."

I handed her the lever; right then a guard opened the door

"Skarfly; you need to come with me." He barked

FireCracker looked at me in surprise, "_You're_ Skarfly?"

I nodded before I followed the guard out into the tunnels; I was lead into a room; it was finely furnished and on the other side was…

The king of reality

The room was covered in silk and had glorious blood red curtains; a stained glass window depicting the defeat of the princesses was behind the king

"Hello Skarfly" he purred, "Please; have a seat."

"I'll stand." I said stiffly

"Very well; it doesn't matter to me." He shrugged

"I get the feeling that you didn't summon me here to look pretty." I rolled my eyes

"Still fighting I see" he sighed, "I figured Equestria would change that."

"Not much can change my mind" I gave him a hot glare

He smiled, "It seems Equestria _hasn't_ lost its fighter roots."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded

"This land wasn't always the peaceful place you knew" the king explained, "I ruled with an iron fist; everything was exact."

'This is getting strange; worse than being in a video game.' I thought to myself

"When Celestia broke from my control it was when I had told her she couldn't be with the small colt named Discord; then she sowed the seeds of chaos within his heart."

'Celestia was more to blame than I expected…' I went through my inventory

"Then he overthrew me; sealing me into the fabric of reality itself" he slammed his hoof into the table; then he smiled, "But I got free."

"How?" I asked, "You shouldn't have been able to escape reality."

The king chuckled, "That is true; but the fabric was recently broken."

'This _has_ to do with me…'

"It happened when you arrived; the first pony to stand up to the monsters that attacked."

"So me fighting the monsters let you escape and take over?" I summed up

"Exactly; now you're here and powerless."

"I wouldn't say that"

He gave me a look, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dead" I smiled, "And I made a little something while I was in that cell."

There was a loud explosion

"See you later!" I waved

I ran; faster than I had ever run before; I flew through the corridors as I escaped Baltimare

'Weapons' my mind raced

I grabbed a few pieces of rubble that I found on the ground; several more explosions rippled through the structure

As I galloped through I placed a button on a random door and hit it; opening the doors

As luck would have it; Rainbowdash and Twilight came out of the cell; blinking at me without recognition

"We're leaving" I ordered, "Now."

"Where are we going?" Twilight

"Wherever isn't here" I answered

They seemed to gain their senses and nodded; I nodded and turned to face my destiny

Location: Baltimare Outskirts

I stopped for breath; the two mares behind me looked back on the structure that was Baltimare; several more explosions collapsed what was left

"Good job FireCracker" I huffed, "That was the best escape so far."

"Can't he just force us back there in seconds?" Rainbowdash asked; more like her old self

"Everything is by-the-book; he needs to do it in a way that would make sense." Twilight answered

"Twilight; go to Ponyville and report to me with what you find" I ordered, "Rainbow; do the same for Cloudsdale."

"Right!" Rainbowdash flew off

Twilight looked at me, "Will Equestria ever repay its debt?"

"It'll never have to." I smiled; adventure was here

Location: Baltimare Ruins

The king of reality slammed his hoof into the ground, "I want him found!"

"Can't you just poof him here?" a guard asked

"It has to follow the rules" the king asserted

"Right; form a search party!" the captain faced his men, "We need that colt found."

Location: Canterlot Dungeon

By now you're wondering where everypony else is; I feel you should know

Celestia looked at the mirror in shock; in front of her was a mare with a pink mane; no horn or wings; her coat and cutie mark were the same but her mane was no longer ethereal

"Skarfly; wherever you are…" Celestia looked out a window in the dungeon wall, "Don't fail…"

"Come on sister" Luna smiled, "When has he given up?"

"Not once; but that doesn't mean he can't lose." Celestia answered

"He won't; there is too much on the line." Luna asserted

"What if-"

"No more what-ifs sister; the time to bide is now." Luna got up and looked out the cell window, "I know he'll get this done."

Luna looked generally the same; her mane was the same way it appeared in episode two and her horn and wings were missing

"I hope so…" Celestia murmured

Location: Equestria Wilds

I trotted through the forest; the husk of Baltimare behind me

"You really did have a plan to get through that door" a female voice said

I turned and saw FireCracker

"Yeah well" I rubbed the back of my neck with my hoof, "You and I both needed out and I knew how to get us there."

She smiled, "You knew just what I planned to do; you got several dozen falsely convicted ponies out."

I sighed, "I just hope Equestria is in good enough shape; then we can get back to our lives."

"But you don't want to do you?" FireCracker asked

I looked to the sky; the sun was hidden behind the leaves; it didn't shine with the same feeling I knew so well

"I don't know yet; I just don't know." I whispered

I trotted over to a small tree; and I began to collect wood; after I gathered enough wood from the surrounding trees I made some basic wooden tools

"Those don't seem so strong" FireCracker noted

"They're wooden weapons; until I get iron I'm not ready for a war yet." I rolled my eyes

We continued to trot through the forest; I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being eyed

"So where are you from?" FireCracker asked

Ah the big question; for the fortieth time or so

"Not from around here that's for sure." I answered; not in the mood

"Who were the two mares you let out earlier?"

"Two friends of mine" I almost went through my saddlebags as a force of habit

When I saw I forgot them back at Baltimare

I almost panicked; what about my journal?

Then I got an idea; I concentrated; on one letter

E

It was as if a screen of my saddlebag items appeared; I snapped up my journal and the iron

'That was close…'

"So where are we going?" FireCracker asked

"I'm just getting whoever I can ready for their war." I answered, "Then I'm going home."

"You can't do that!" FireCracker protested

"I'm not supposed to be here" I said, "So I'm leaving."

"What about the ponies that live here?"

"This isn't my war" I said; looking her in the eye, "This is a battle for Equestria. This has nothing to do with me."

"But the monsters…"

"I'm pretty sure that the king took care of them" I rolled my eyes, "My presence is only a danger to others."

FireCracker remained silent

"Anytime this happens I get stabbed in the back" I looked at the canopy, "I'm always abandoned."

"Well I'm still here." FireCracker pointed out, "That and your friend is bound to be looking for you."

"This isn't a game!" I turned, "This is war; something I'm ill-suited for."

"Well then leave!" FireCracker shouted, "Go!"

I looked at her angrily; I didn't have any business here so why should I stay?

"I am nothing more than someone who got thrown into this crazy mess of a country!" I said, "I wasn't here when the mobs arrived!"

"Well your cutie mark says you're supposed to!"

I paused; a cutie mark would say what your destiny was; was mine to win against these things that threatened Equestria? And why was I passing up a chance for adventure? I had a pretty boring and average life back home? Who was I to say no to this?

"Fine." I sighed, "But don't blame me if this is a bad idea."

FireCracker gave me a hug

"Now; we need to get to the nearest town." FireCracker pulled out a map

"Well I have no idea where I'm going; lead the way." I looked around, "The sooner we're out of these woods the better."


	8. Memories

Chapter 8: Memories

The woods berthed before us; and we were standing in front of what looked to be Apploosa

"Dang; the whole town in empty." FireCracker noted

I sniffed the air; it didn't smell quite right; almost as if there was something that didn't belong…

We turned a corner and I stuck my hoof out; stopping FireCracker from walking into a bloodbath

"Rotting flesh and blood" I said in disgust, "Sad I recognized it in the first place."

"All of them are…?" FireCracker looked at me is shock

"Not likely they _all_ died; just plenty of them." I answered; backing up from the pile

"Who are you?" a male voice asked

I looked around; I saw a pegasus pony in the doorway of a building

His coat was white; some blood was on it; his mane was brown and slightly drooping over his eyes; his right wing looked broken ;he had a green pixel creeper face for a cutie mark

"Who…?" FireCracker threw her hooves in the air, "I don't care at this point; are you okay?"

"I'm Chris" he looked at himself, "Or I used to be Chris."

I looked him up and down; we seemed to be sizing each other up

"I'm Skarfly" I said, "And I think you might want to come with us."

Chris shrugged, "Alright with me; it's not like there's much for me here."

My mind was racing; if someone had managed to get through then the fabric between Earth and Equestria was weaker than before

Or I was losing my marbles

At this point it didn't matter to me

"Now; we need to figure out where to go from here" I said; pulling out some paper and drawing a crude map, "We're here; Baltimare was there and Ponyville is off this way."

"Cloudsdale is there" FireCracker drew, "And Las Pegasus is over here."

We drew the map until we were happy with what we had; which wasn't much

"Is that the _map_?" Chris wasn't impressed

"It's all we got; we're short on supplies and I think we should make them stretch." I said; not liking his attitude

"Alright; where next?"

"We'll hole up here" FireCracker suggested, "Then we can find more help."

"Alright" Chris shrugged again, "Not like I have anything better to do."

Note: I am basing his personality on the Minecraft skin provided; I should have had more detail besides his looks

"He's very…" FireCracker tried to find the right word, "characteristic."

"If it ain't broke don't fix it." I shrugged, "Let's forage for food until sunset; I don't want to risk anything."

And we set about collecting food; the apple trees were our best bet and we stocked up; I didn't like it but I also didn't think that the ponies in town square would mind

About an hour or two later the sun began to set; we gathered our supplies and settled in for the night

"Sad how we have to survive like this" FireCracker sighed, "All these dead ponies."

"I used to do this all the time." Chris said

"Yeah" I nodded; leaning against the wall, "I never felt impacted like I do now."

"Where are you from?" Chris asked, "Your style of doing things is different than what I've seen here."

"I'm from far away" I said; thinking of ho-

Wait; I couldn't even remember what my home was like; what my friends were like; I couldn't think or remember my old life at all

So I decided to write what I did remember

I wrote quickly and furiously; as if every memory would fade last minute. The only thing that remained was pure cold and unforgiving fact

Then I couldn't remember; no matter what I tried my memories of home were gone

"Skarfly" Firecracker sounded unsure, "Are you crying?"

"Yes" I answered, "I- I think I… never mind."

"Alright; so when are your mare friends coming back?"

"Soon; they'll find us."

"I'm from a place called Minecraftia" Chris said, "At least I think I am."

"You don't know?" FireCracker asked

"I can't feel as if I have a home" Chris sounded sad, "I just don't know if I had one or not."

"Like the memories faded away…" I thought aloud

"Exactly" Chris looked at me, "You understand; why?"

"Well…" I was cut off by a shout of fright

I reacted quickly; grabbing my wooden tools and rushing out to the square of town

Location: Apploosa Square

I galloped in and saw Twilight standing near the pile of dead bodies

She looked at me in mute shock

"What happened?" Twilight asked; her voice barely above a whisper

"You know who happened." I answered, "There was nothing we could do."

"We have to stop this" FireCracker said, "We can't keep this from happening."

"So wherever you went is in better shape?" Chris asked Twilight

"The ponies there can't build; magic isn't working anymore either." Twilight answered

I tried to use my horn; it didn't react

"Then we face him on these terms" I stomped my hoof, "We use the powers of crafting and other such things."

Chris looked at me, "You craft?"

"I said I wasn't from Equestria."

We divided up; FireCracker would look for food; Twilight would search the town; Chris would go and survey the outer edges of the town and I would go mining

I took what little iron I had and made myself a pick and helmet; I could find some more resources down below

"Don't have an epic adventure without me." I said as I started to dig down

Location: Canterlot Castle

The king sat on his throne; trying to remember

"What could it possibly be?" the king asked himself

The doors opened; reality guard stepped in, "Here to report."

"Go on"

"The escapees have been rounded up" the guard said

"And of the infidel?"

"Still on the loose; he seems to be expert at evading our search parties." The guard scratched the back of his head

"Go" the king said distractedly, "I have something to attend to."

Note: Sorry for the wait; this is my most popular story I ever wrote.

And I have no idea why; I was told that it's really good but it's just something I like to do; maybe that's why; it's something I love and therefore it shows.

Or I'm losing my marbles

Anyway the OC spot was taken by Slendyfan1019


	9. End Game

Chapter 9: End Game

Location: Ponyville

Cheerful was sitting in the remains of the tower; several holes and other states of disrepair were all over the place

"How did this happen?" Cheerful asked quietly

"Without magic the ponies of Ponyville are having a hard time staying alive." A mare said in the doorway, "We could really use some help."

"None of us can hold anything anymore; it's like our hooves are not working right." Cheerful tried to pick up a stick; failing at even that

Cheerful followed the mare and saw what happened after that event about a week ago

'It's been only a week; now this.' Cheerful thought to herself

The town was in disrepair and Fluttershy couldn't control her pets; the ponies had to resort to eating grass

"When will this end?" Cheerful asked

"Remember that young stallion? The one that fought the monsters?" the mare asked

"Skarfly; yeah." Cheerful smiled; her last hope was there

"I think he'll come back" the mare smiled, "He was a bit cute if I say so myself."

'Better back off' Cheerful thought to herself, "I think so too."

Location: Apploosa

I came up from underground; Twilight had gathered the others and they were around a campfire

"The hold on magic is getting weaker." I said as I walked up

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked

"We can't hold anything in our hooves anymore." I answered; demonstrating

"What do we do now?" FireCracker asked, "We don't have any way to hold swords."

"We have mouths" Chris pointed out

"We'll have to make do" I said

"So are you going to cook up whatever you found down there?" FireCracker suggested

"Right; let me get on that." I trotted into the closest house with a furnace

Inside I went over to the furnace and threw the iron ore I got underground

'I must be getting better at this' I thought to myself, 'I got tons of iron here.'

This was what it was to be me. I realized; my adventures never brought peace; they simply brought something worse

I sighed; I guess I'll deal with this while I could and that would be that

"You're worried aren't you?" a voice behind me asked

I turned and saw Rainbowdash; back from Cloudsdale

"I've been worried this entire crazy adventure" I answered, "But I still went through with it."

"You were scared this whole time?" Rainbowdash asked

"Of course" I said, "It's normal to be scared and even petrified sometimes. It's just what you do when that happens that matters."

"Never thought about it that way" Rainbowdash shrugged, "I'm not scared."

I shrugged, "Alright; just be ready when that fails."

I went to the second furnace and put some gold ore inside

(Or butter ore; I really don't care. Or do I?)

"What are you going to do?" Rainbowdash asked

"Fight" I answered; minting off an iron sword, "It's all I know to do."

"Well you weren't always fighting" Rainbowdash blew her hair out of her face, "I saw you were a bit alright being with others. Not fighting."

I thought about that, "I can't do anything else; something is wrong and I'm not the ambassador of Equestria. I'm a fighter."

"Cloudsdale is gone; without magic the whole city dispersed." Rainbowdash said

"More reason then" I finished one set of armor

"Reason to what?"

"I'm not like anyone in Equestria" I said, "I may have to kill him."

"What!?" Rainbowdash reeled, "You can't kill in Equestria!"

"I will if I have to!" I snapped, "If he keeps this up Equestria isn't the only place in danger!"

Rainbowdash was silent, "…Were you like this before?"

"I don't know" I answered, "What I do know is that I need to stop him."

"I'll leave you to that." Rainbowdash sounded annoyed

I thought it over; I could barely remember what things were like when I wasn't in Equestria

The life I had here was carefree and fun; I had a few friends and a few more responsibilities, but something didn't seem right, and I couldn't put my finger on it

"Hey" Chris trotted in, "I think I know what you're going through."

"I doubt that" I said, "I've got more conflict than you do."

"Right" Chris said, "But you're still on level with turmoil; and I think you should play by this worlds rules."

I shrugged, "My job is to stop the king of reality; nothing more."

"You're too serious about this" Chris said, "You need to calm down and think about this from a perspective of one of the ponies here."

"Magic is going away the fabric of reality is unraveling and what else?" I said, "They can't survive like this forever."

"Reality is unraveling?" Chris repeated

"Yeah; that's what I said." I answered, "You're not the first Chris; and I'm sure you're not the last if we sit back."

Chris left the room

I sighed; finishing the armor; I still had that gold and made a pick out of it; I wasn't down there for gold but I grabbed seven; and I made a clock out of it

"Now I'll be able to tell the time better" I said; putting the golden pickaxe down

(For those who're confused: I made a pick and a clock. For those not confused: Good job!)

Then I sighed; something was wrong. I could feel it and I was sure Twilight did too.

I settled in to sleep; I'd be able to work better under the sunlight anyway

[…]

The next morning it was a bit colder; and the gnawing pit in my stomach had grown larger

Chris trotted into the room, "Skarfly; we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" I asked; stretching

"Look at the sky" Chris said

I felt alarm pierce through my sleepy haze; I grabbed my stuff and looked out the window

There was the bright blue of an early morning sky; with a big black crack running right down the middle; it seemed to be sucking in everything around it

"This equals very _very_ bad." I said

Twilight trotted into the room, "We need to stop him"

"I have no other plans then to go at it" I warned, "I don't know if we'll survive this."

"Does it matter?" Rainbowdash asked, "If we don't do something, who will?"

"Right" I sighed, "Well then. Let's get going to Canterlot."

(Boy, that escalated quickly.)

Twilight teleported the small band of troops to the castle gates; all armored up

"This is where we kick some flank." Chris said simply

The castle seemed empty; the walls were spattered with random things. It looked like the guards revolted

'Way to go guards' I thought to myself

Then we entered; the castle was in various states of disarray and the ground seemed to have a swath leading to the throne room

I bucked open the doors; there before us stood the king of reality

For some reason my vision blurred; it seemed to get static like when someone saw Slenderman or something

But then my vision leveled out; I drew my sword and got ready; the King holding an ornate diamond sword

"Your reign of terror ends here" Chris said

"I doubt that puny little ponies." The king said

"Let's go!" my voice was muffled by my sword handle

Then we attacked; four ponies against one alicorn; ready to take on the final battle

Well it didn't work out that way; my vision cut and blurred some more; the king bucked the entire group backwards

He lunged; B-slapping Twilight out the window

Then he smacked Chris and Rainbowdash out the other window

He pounced on me before I could get up; my vision the faded into blackness


End file.
